Nighttime Meetings
by fanaticgirl08
Summary: It wasn't love at first sight, but one summer at the Burrow Hermione and Fred just know there's more to be had between them than her and Ron. It wasn't intended, but love hit them quickly and all the pieces just fell into place.


In the pitch black of night, Hermione knew that it was far too early to be awake. And yet, she was lying in bed as the idea of sleep was forfeited to the awake part of her. Weighed down with exhaustion, she got up from bed. It was two, according to the clock, and she left her room quietly. Appropriate with the hour, the Burrow was as silent as it could be. Everything and everyone slept all around her, Hermione's nearly silent footsteps may as well have been stomps and still nobody would wake for her. She was downstairs in the kitchen before she knew what she wanted to do for her night awake. The past few nights, in fact, she had been restless. Automatically going to the fridge to look to sort through leftovers, she completely skipped over looking about the room. Therefore, she missed that there was somebody else painfully awake this night. She hadn't been able to find anything before she was shocked by a low voice talking to her.

Fred had been moving some boxes from one of his and George's many hiding places, to another hiding place, something they did every now and again just to keep their mother off the scent of what they were doing. It was something that could only be done in the middle of the night, and required speed and stealth, which was why Fred was downstairs, while his brother was upstairs hiding the boxes in his room. When Fred noticed the fridge light turn on, he frowned and walked over to her, unseen. He leaned against the counter and smirked. "Is THIS how you start your prefect rule?" He asked quietly, referring to the letter that Hermione had gotten the previous day congratulating her on becoming a prefect.

Hermione jumped with a quiet, childish squeal in fright. She whipped around to see Fred Weasley, suppressing his laughter, and failing while he was leaning against the kitchen counter. His chuckle was deep and light, but oh so mocking. She closed the fridge over, blushing at his comment about her becoming a prefect. ''No.'' she replied, rather embarrassed to be caught up so late, rooting around in their fridge. ''I couldn't sleep. And what are you doing here anyway?''

Fred pushed off the counter and walked past her to get a glass off the shelf. He walked over to the sink and filled the glass with some water before taking a drink. He gave a loud satisfying 'ahh' then put the glass down on the counter. "Couldn't sleep?" He raised an eyebrow then smirked and shook his head. "Business." He replied simply, tapping the side of his nose to indicate that she shouldn't ask any more questions about it. "So why couldn't you sleep?" He asked, watching her carefully.

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him as he gave her such a need to know basis answer and then tapped the side of his noise, grinning. ''I swear it better not be one of your stupid bloody pranks.'' she muttered, rolling her eyes and tugging her pyjama shorts down a little. She got her own glass of water and took a sip before answering his own question by tapping her own nose.

Fred grinned at her response before shrugging. There's cake on the bottom shelf is you're interested.''

She arched an eyebrow. ''You're telling me you woke up this early for cake?'' she questioned lightly, watching his handsome face. He laughed, ''At TWO? The cake isn't that good.'' he chuckled. ''I was moving around some of George and I's products. Mum likes trying to find them and throw them out. Bit annoying when the product is for your start up business'' he responded truthfully.

Hermione could appreciate a good work ethic, even if it was in the prankster and jokester department. However, at that moment, all she cared about was that he was there. Something about Fred, since the end of her fifth year, seemed to have him stuck in her head. After a few seconds of silence he looked at her, taking in her appearance. ''So why are you up if not for the cake?''

Hermione shrugged lightly, her loose night shirt slipping off one shoulder. ''I just wake up sometimes, and thought I may be hungry. I wasn't.''

''You going back to bed?'' he asked.

Honestly she wasn't sure she could sleep, and would rather have the company. Maybe she'd linger downstairs until Fred went off to bed. ''Maybe later.''

''Want to help me look over some of the papers George and I have created? That's sure to knock you out, looking at the business stuff.'' He spoke with a grin.

She found herself agreeing, and followed him as he lead her out of the kitchen and to the family room. They sank to the floor in front of the coffee table, looking over the plans and papers the twins had devised. Fred told her all about the shop they wanted to open and the space they'd picked out to rent at Hogsmead. He should her their plans for the store and products. She had never realised the amount of work they'd out into their pranks before. She knew he was just telling her all of this because he thought it would bore her and make her sleepy but she found herself starting to care about his job and see how much effort went into it.

''I think it sounds amazing.''

''Amazing? You have no idea, Granger. But this was supposed to bore you and have you trotting off to bed, scolding those twins for their silliness.''

She gave a small laugh, looking down at the paperwork. ''I had no idea how brilliant it really is. How clever you and George are in order to come up with these kinds of things.''

''Well.'' he said jokingly haughty as he leaned back against the sofa. ''A lot of people tend to underestimate me and George in the brains department.'' he told her as a matter of fact. ''Because we're always making people laugh and doing stupid stuff. Sad really. How underappreciated we are.'' he added overdramatically, sighing loudly and pretending to look upset.

Hermione couldn't help smiling, laughing as he started being dramatic before she remembered everyone else was asleep.

* * *

After that they just talked. A bit about school, particularly last year with Umbridge. And Hermione talked about looking forward to Sixth year of course. And Fred about his last year and then his new start with the shop. But eventually the conversation moved on from school and business to more personal things. Embarrassing moments, bad jokes they loved (Fred was obviously very good at this but Hermione had surprisingly a few), and they're differently frustrating families. Hermione couldn't help laughing and had to remind herself to be quiet because she was afraid of waking anyone up. Fred seemed to feel the same, chuckling hard before having to stifle it.

At some point they missed the ticking of the clock the first time the hour rolled over, because suddenly it was four in the morning and there were four distinct chimes coming from the clock. At this Fred let out a low whistle and leaning his elbows on the sofa cracked his neck, ''We've stayed up far too long.''

''You mean _you've_ stayed up too long. I've simply just been awake.'' she pointed out.

He grinned. ''Well, either way I think its time both of us called it a night.''

She didn't quite feel tired and would rather continue talking with Fred but he did look like he was starting to get tired himself so Hermione nodded in agreement. ''You're right. We should get to bed-I don't want Ginny think I've snuck out and left her.''

When Hermione got up Fred collected his work into a pile before getting up himself and then walked with her up to the first floor, where Hermione left him at Ginny's bedroom door. ''Goodnight, Fred.'' she told him. ''I enjoyed tonight.''

Fred smiled, having stopped. ''Night, Granger.'' he replied and reached out to grasp her hand and give it a light squeeze.

Hermione opened the door and disappeared into the room, smiling and blushing lightly. She didn't know what was getting into her she thought as she heard him continue up the stars to the next floor. She waited till them before she crept over to her bed. Just as she was settled she heard a groan come from Ginny's bed.

''Who were you talking to?'' the half awake, groggy Ginny asked.

''Nobody.'' Hermione told her and immediately Ginny was turning over and going back to sleep. For Hermione though it felt almost impossible for her to get back to sleep. She was sure she heard the clock downstairs chime five before she finally drifted off.


End file.
